


Five Secrets Kavanagh Never Told

by Emma_Oz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly was in the emails Kavanagh refused to decrypt in Critical Mass?  What was so important that he wouldn’t show it, even though it risked the whole city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets Kavanagh Never Told

 

Rodney finished decrypting Kavanagh's emails and sighed with relief.  It had taken an insanely long time to get through the paranoid security but he could now see what Kavanagh had been so anxious to hide.

 

He clicked the document open and read it.  His eyes widened and he read it again, more carefully.

 

***One***

 

He could see immediately why Kavanagh had stonewalled on the email.  The American military was a hidebound, homophobic behemoth, and the contents of the letter would pretty much end Bates' career.

 

John turned towards him. 'Finally get it open?'

 

'Finally? No one else could do it at all.' Rodney used the distraction of the rant to minimise the email.

 

'What's it say?' John asked, leaning closer.

 

Rodney sighed. 'Don't ask me that.  I don't want to tell you.  Nothing of security importance.'

 

John's eyes widened. 'Kavanagh? Really?'

 

Rodney patted his arm.  'You're not the only one, you know.'

 

***Two***

 

'Well, I'll be damned,' he said quietly.  He palmed his com to John. 'Colonel, could you come to the labs please?'

 

'Have you decrypted it?'

 

'Yeah, I’ve got it open and you really want to see this.'

 

'Yeah?'

 

'He - he really was with the Trust.'

 

Rodney stared at the screen in disbelief. 'He really was with the Trust and he was... He was spying on us. This is a list of useful tech on Atlantis.'

 

'A pretty long list.'

 

'Yeah, a  really valuable list.'

 

***Three***

 

Rodney felt the tips of his ears turn red.  He was embarrassed to be reading this.  This passion, this intensity was intended for someone else’s eyes.

 

Rodney had always known Kavanagh and Simpson were close.  She was one of the few people who volunteered to work with him and who seemed to relish fighting with him.

 

He hadn't realised, though, that he was the father of the child Simpson was carrying.  She hadn't made an announcement but her choices of assignments for the past few months had consistently taken her away from hard radiation.  Her scrupulous use of the protective lead aprons was a pattern he had seen before in pregnant scientists and he had idly discussed the possible father with John.  He had leaned towards Beckett, but this letter made it entirely evident that Kavanagh was the father and that she had broken it off with him.

 

The letter was one of the most heartfelt he had ever read.  It was - he searched for the right word - it was genuinely moving and he hoped that they could sort things out.

 

John tapped on the door and came in. 'Any luck?' he said.

 

'Oh, hmmmm, not yet.' Rodney minimised the document. 'I was just thinking that Simpson might want to transfer back to Area 51 soon.'

 

John cocked his head inquiringly.

 

'She's specialising in crystal technology and she might want to progress it in some peace and quiet.'

 

'Well, there's not much of that here... though I'm not sure how much quiet there'll be over there now that they've got Kavanagh with them.'  He laughed.

 

'Hmmm, yes,' Rodney said, and he deleted the email.

 

***Four***

 

'He dared to say that!' Rodney stabbed a finger at the screen, 'He said that I was incompetent? That I don't know basic scientific principles? I'll kill him!  I'll -'

 

'I think you should calm down -'

 

Rodney cut John off with an imperious gesture. 'It's not just me he was badmouthing. You should see what he says about Zelenka.  I only wish he was my lap dog - he's always with the criticism - but Kavanagh said he was my spineless underling.'

 

'Obviously that's not -'

 

'And you're not as stupid as he says.  Or as suicidal.  You only try to kill yourself for very good reasons.'

 

'What? He said that?'

 

'And saying that Elizabeth is a slut is ridiculous.  She can wear whatever she likes.  We're not all as puritanical as Kavanagh obviously is.'

 

'What exactly did he say about me?'

 

Rodney patted his knee with avuncular care. 'I'm sure it all stemmed from jealousy.  No need to worry about it.'

 

John spluttered.

 

'He really envied your hair, you know.'

 

***Five***

 

John leant towards Rodney. 'Woah!'

 

'Who would have thought it was porn?'  Rodney said in surprise.

 

John was so close that his breath puffed against Rodney's cheek.  'Who would have thought it would be porn like this?'

 

Rodney laughed nervously. 'Who would have thought that was even physically possible?'

 

John pointed at the screen and said, 'I've done that.' As he leant forward he gripped Rodney's knee, apparently without thought.

 

They froze, millimetres apart, and then John closed the distance between them.  Rodney gasped and opened to the kiss.

 


End file.
